summonnightfandomcom-20200213-history
Le-O-Ld
Le-O-Ld is a character from Summon Night 2, he is one of the partners the player can choose at the beginning of the game. Personality At the beginning, he acts just like a normal robot would, only listening to orders from his master and never questioning anything, However, during the playthrough, he develops a personality and even show some emotions. He is very loyal to the protagonist. In the middle of the game, he starts to consider every member in the party as his friends, especially the main character, who was the first to treat him like a friend. Background Le-O-Ld is a robot from the “Mechanical soldier” type created in Loreilal to be used during the period of wars, he is an old generation model but has exceptional abilities in combat, making him a reliable comrade. Development Summon Night 2 If the player chooses Loreilal/Machine World in the ritual at the beginning of the game, Le-O-Ld is summoned to become the main character beast partner and helps her/him to pass in the exam to become a Summoner. After this, he gets involved in many conflicts focused in a girl called Amer and a war against Degrea from the Old Kingdom. Later, it is reveled that a Demon called Melgitos were manipulating humans to fight against each other, so he could use the chance to steal a ancient weapon to take over not only Lyndbaum but the other worlds as well. Hearing this, Zer-Fi-Ld - the unit working for Degrea, self-destruct trying to kill Melgitos, causing next to no result, but just before he did this, he gave a data disk with all his memories to Le-O-Ld. After the party defeated Qura, Le-O-Ld reveals that the disk had data regarding a special sword that was at the same place Zer-Fi-Ld was found. According to the data, this weapon should have been at the castle where the battle was fought. They are easily able to find it after a quick search, but it was protected by a demonic beast that Melgitos had used to drain the sword’s energy and convert it to Mana. Le-O-Ld tried to get the weapon but was attacked by the demon instead. He unlocked the sword power before trying to self-destruct for the sake of his master (just like Zer-Fi-Ld), but was saved by Luvaid, who couldn’t stand to see another ally sacrifice themselves. With just one attack, he was able to kill the creature and save Le-O-Ld. The mechanical soldier was very shocked at first, seeing that everyone in his group was very concerned about him. He was especially confused seeing Luvaid, a old enemy, desperately trying to save him, and his master, who got very angry with him. He made a promised to never sacrifice himself again. In his route, during the final battle against Melgitos, seeing that everyone was exhausted and very hurt, he decides to use the Generator to give the final blow at the demon, it was when he lied for the first time saying to his master that he had more than enough energy needed to fight. He fought bravely against the fiend but was only with the help of the angelic powers of Amer that Melgitos was finally defeated. Even so, they where to able to kill the demon, for this reason, he stays at his master side to help her/him to get stronger for the next battle. Summon Night: Swordcraft Story 2 If you picked Loki Le-O-Ld will be Magna/Toris' Guardian Beast. He gets himself lost during a mission with his master, Amer and Nesty in a snowy field. He finds two Eskimo children while trying to find his friends and decides to protect them from Outcast Beasts and help the kids to find their father. Later, he is helped by Edgar/Aera and is finally able to find his master. Summon Night 3 He travels to the Forsaken Island on an important mission to investigate the mysterious elements found there. It’s during this mission that they will have to fight against an old enemy. Trivia *He loves to sunbathe because he can recharge his energy from doing it. *He has problems dealing with cats. *He excels in attack and defense but, since he is a machine, is very weak in magic attack and magic defense. *In the Summon Night tarot collection, He and the other beast partners join Magna from the Karma End to represent "The Fool" card. Gallery 00-The Fool.png|Le-O-Ld and the other guardians in "The Fool" tarot card SNCollection2-Le-O-Ld2.jpg|Le-O-Ld in Summon Night Collection SNCollection2-Le-O-Ld1.jpg|Le-O-Ld as a rare card in Summon Night Collection SN2-45.png|SD Le-O-Ld Category:Characters Category:Main Series Characters Category:Summon Night 2 Character